


Territory Dispute

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: Sterek Trope Reversal 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Sterek Trope Reversal, Universe Alteration, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: There are rules.When another were enters your territory (unofficial though it might be), you fight or you negotiate.





	Territory Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of imagine-sterek's Sterek Trope Reversal 2018 - were!Stiles

There are  _ rules _ .

When another were enters your territory (unofficial though it might be), you fight or you negotiate.

Stiles had shown up with the required neutral third party (human, didn’t even know about supernatural shit), ready to negotiate, and instead of the usual empty posturing and threats, Stiles now has a werewolf best friend instead of a human one.

A fight it is, then. Fucking werewolves. Fucking  _ alpha _ werewolves.

Now Stiles just has to figure out if the beta wolf in front of him is working with the fucking alpha or not.

~

“You think you can run me off?” Derek Hale growls.

“If you’re lucky that’s all I’ll do. I’d be well within my rights to tear you apart right now.”

“You can try.” His gaze raked over Stiles’ body.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “This is my territory, buddy, and apparently your alpha isn’t the negotiating type.”

“Your territory?’ Derek snorts. “This is Hale land.”

“Where were you when my best friend got turned without his consent on Hale land, huh?”

“That shouldn’t have happened. My sister wouldn’t have done that.”

“Your sister?”

“My sister is- was my alpha.”

“Let me guess. The dead woman?”

Derek nods.

“Sorry to hear it.” Stiles rubs his face. “Okay, since she was killed before Scott was attacked, that means there’s a new alpha in town. And you probably have no idea who the new alpha is.”

Derek shakes his head.

“Well, my day keeps getting better and better.” Stiles turns to leave, tromping through the leaves that littered the forest floor.

“Wait,” Derek calls after him. “What are you going to do?”

“Take Scott his inhaler. Explain why he doesn’t need it anymore,” Stiles calls back without stopping. “Kill the alpha.”

“How are  _ you _ going to do that?”

He’s almost out of sight. Stiles looks back over his shoulder and smirks. He jumps, shifting in midair. He’s showing off a bit, but it’s been a while since he’s had a chance to stretch his wings. Besides, even werewolves are impressed by dragons.


End file.
